like a puppet tabs drums
by spikey51
Summary: life after midnight


Drum Help

B = Bass Drum

S = Snare

H = Hi-hat

C = Crash

R = Ride

HT = High Tom

MT = Medium Tom

FT = Floor Tom

For the crash and hihat, x means closed and o means open.

When using stick hits, they will be represented by a s.

Drum Tabs

0:00

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C -o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FTx-x-x-x-

0:05

B -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-x-x-x-

H o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C -o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

0:11

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-x-x-x-

H o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

0:16

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-

H o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C -o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

0:22

B -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-

H o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C -o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

0:28

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-

H o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

0:33

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-

H o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

0:39

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxXx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C -

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

0:45

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S x-x-x-x-xXxXxXxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FTx-x-x-x-

0:50

B x-x-x-x-x-x--

S -x-xXxx-x-x-x-x-x-

H x-x-x-

C -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

0:56

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxXxXxx-x-x-x-x-

H -

C -o-

R -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-

MT-

FTx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

1:02

B 

S -x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-x-x-

H -

C o-o-

R -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:07

B 

S -x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-x-x-

H -

C o-o-o-

R -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:13

B -

S -x-x-x-x-xXxx-

H -

C -o-

R x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:19

B x-x-x-x-x-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

S x-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx-x-x-x-

H -

C o-o-o-o-

R -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:24

B 

S -x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-x-

H -

C -o-o-

R x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:30

B 

S -x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-x-

H -

C -o-o-o-

R x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:35

B -

S -x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-

H -

C -o-

R x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:41

B -x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx-

H -xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

C -o-o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:47

B -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-

H -o-o-o-o-

C -o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:52

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-

H o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C -o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

1:58

B -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-

H o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

2:04

B -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-

H o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

2:09

B -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxXx-x-x-x-

H o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C -

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-x-x-x-x-

2:15

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxXxXxx-x-x-x-x-x-

H -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FTx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

2:21

B -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-x-x-x-

H x-x-x-x-x-

C -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

2:26

B -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxXxXxx-x-x-x-

H -

C -o-

R -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-

MT-

FT-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

2:32

B 

S -x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-x-

H -

C -o-o-

R x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-

MT-

FT-

2:38

B 

S -x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-x-

H -

C -o-o-o-

R x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-

MT-

FT-

2:43

B -

S -x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-

H -

C -o-

R x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-

MT-

FT-

2:49

B -x-x-x-x-x-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

S -x-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx-x-x-

H -

C -o-o-o-o-

R -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-

MT-

FT-

2:54

B 

S -x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-

H -

C -o-o-

R x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-

MT-

FT-

3:00

B 

S -x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-x-x-

H -

C -o-o-o-

R x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-

MT-

FT-

3:06

B -

S -x-x-x-x-x-x-xXxx-

H -xXxXxXxX

C -o-

R x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-

MT-

FT-

3:11

B -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -

H -

C -o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

3:17

B -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S x-x-x-x-x-x-

H -

C o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

3:23

B -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S x-x-x-x-x-x-

H -

C o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

3:28

B -

S -x-x-x-x-

H -

C -

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

3:34

B -

S -x-x-

H -

C -

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

3:40

B x-x-

S xXxXxXxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

H -

C o-o-o-o-o-

R -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-

MT-

FT-

3:45

B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-x-x-

S -x-x-xXxx-x-

H -

C -o-o-

R x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-

MT-

FT-

3:51

B x-x-x-

S xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx-x-x-x-x-x-

H -

C o-o-o-

R -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-

MT-

FT-

3:57

B 

S -x-x-xXxx-x-x-x-x-x-

H -

C -o-o-

R x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-

MT-

FT-

4:02

B 

S -x-x-xXxx-x-x-x-x-x-

H -

C -o-o-

R x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-

MT-

FT-

4:08

B -x-

S -x-x-x-xXxx-x-

H -

C o-o-

R -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HT-

MT-

FT-

4:13

B x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

S -xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx-x-x-

H -

C o-o-x-x-o-

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-

4:19

B -

S -

H -

C -

R -

HT-

MT-

FT-


End file.
